


Misunderstandings Can Still Lead To Happiness

by Ryane_Foxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryane_Foxx/pseuds/Ryane_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel goes to Dean when he hears suspicious activity going on behind closed doors where both Sammy and Castiel reside. Horrible title, I just wanted to get my feet wet on a SPN fic. Just a short little one-shot to try it out. Crappy summary, but I think you all might like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings Can Still Lead To Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precious 1075 (on FF)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Precious+1075++%28on+FF%29).



> Gah! Hey everyone, I know that I should be posting the next chapter to HoL, but I really needed to get this out. I really hate writing anything that I haven't fully explored, but other than a handful of episodes and some obsessive reading; I really don't know crud about SPN. A really special friend of mine - precious1075 (on FF) - has asked me to try my hand at Supernatural; so here it is! I believe this is almost the mildest thing I've ever written, and I hope you all find it humourous; I did. ^^' Precious 1075, I hope you enjoy this, since it's for you. If anyone out there likes SPN, you should totally check her out; she's awesome! :)
> 
> Warnings: Language, humor, fluff, I believe that is all
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor its characters; I do not even make profit. All rights go to the respected creators.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, I literally just threw this together as it popped into my mind. Enjoy!

"You need to get your lazy bum out this bar and go get your man Deano before I have to do some serious damage to my dear brother." Gabe pouted grimly, though he was truly seething. The moment he had heard what was going on behind the door, he'd flown to Dean's side.

"Gabriel, I don't even wanna know why the hell you're botherin' me. I don't even wanna know what's going on. I just wanna sit here, and enjoy my beer. So scram." Dean brushed him off, tipping the beer to his lips as he took another drag from it. Gabriel slammed his hands on the bar next to him, making Dean glare at him for causing a disturbance that was causing attention. Not the good kind Dean could appreciate either.

"What the hell do you want Wing-boy? I'm busy."

"I want you to go get your little doggie off my luscious little Sammy before I have to snap his wings off as well as his dick." Gabriel growled, making Dean flinch and whine.

"Eww, I don't wanna even think why you talk about Sammy that way. As to, wait – what?" Dean asked, sitting his beer down and now facing the archangel.

"That got your attention, I see. I came by to get Sammy, to take my beautiful man to the beaches of Italy and when I get there; I don't even have to go inside before I hear all kinds of naughty little things going on – between  _my_  Sammy and your little lap dog Cassie." Before Gabriel could say another word, Dean was up and moving out the bar to his baby; ready to go home and beat some sense into his little brother for even thinking about touching  _his_ angel. As well as possibly punish Cas for being a part of it.

-SPN-

The moment Dean arrived at the motel; Gabriel was already leaning against the wall next to the door; a grim line on his face at his obvious distaste about what was going on behind the door. Right as Dean was getting ready to bust the door in, screw using his key; his baby brother was crossing a line by messing with what was his. Before he could, the talking started up again.

"Dammit Cas, I told you not to put it in there so quickly." Sam whined from inside the motel, a breathless sigh leaving him that put both Dean and Gabe on edge.

"I apologize Samuel, this is the first time I've been in this sort of…situation."

"I think we're close enough by now for you to call me Sam, Cas. Don't worry about it; I'll make it all work out for everyone. Dean won't know a thing since he's at the bar, and Gabe isn't supposed to be by anytime soon, - ouch! Cas, watch how quickly you put that thing in! You're seriously gonna do some damage that Gabe won't be too happy about." Even though as he said it, Sam was laughing softly under his breath.

"I again apologize Sam, I am only nervous about the whole thing. What if Dean finds out before we have finished?" Before anyone could say anything else, Dean and Gabe stormed into the motel room after busting down the door.

"Yeah, what if I find out that you're messin' with  _my_ angel? You seriously gotta death wish Sammy, and I ain't got not problem putting you ten feet under right now."

"I second that motion on you, little brother." Gabe added on before they both froze in place. Both Sam and Cas stared back at the two men, covered in flour and what looked to be some kind of batter. They were wide-eyed, and flushed; Cas holding a hand held electric beater and Sam holding a spatula that looked to be covered in frosting.

"Uh…I asked myself the same thing about a death wish when I handed Cas the mixer, but I trust him enough  _not_ to kill me with it." Sam turned a confused look on Cas, who sent the same look back to Sam.

"I do not know what you are speaking of Gabriel, but as you can see; me and Sam are busy and you will need to come back later." The moment the words left Cas' lips, Dean had to stretch his arm out to stop Gabe from striding forward.

"You did not just dismiss me from my Sammy, Cassie! Not allowed!" Dean sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Sammy, what the hell is going on here? I'm drinkin' a beer and next thing I know your fairy boyfriend comes into the bar sproutin' stuff about you and Cas doing the dirty. From where I was outside it sounded like he was right." Before Dean could continue, Sam broke in.

"Obviously from the state of both mine and Cas' appearance, you're both wrong; since we  _both_ still happen to have all our clothes on." Sam replied, and Dean groaned; rubbing the back of his neck.

"There you go with another bitch face…"

"Don't go there Dean, I don't even wanna hear which number it is." Gabriel perked up at that, grinning over at Dean.

"You gotta tell me about all these cute faces my Sammy makes that I don't know about." Dean sighed, nodding his head to let the archangel know he heard him before turning back to his brother and Cas.

"Well are y'all gonna tell me what's going on then?" The broken puppy look that Castiel got almost made Dean wished he didn't ask but Sam just patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine Cas, just tell him. Remember, everything is set; just put it in the pan after mixing, the oven is already set, after it beeps take it out, wait until it cools off, then put the icing on it. Just holler if you need anything, Gabriel  _will_ answer, won't you  _Gabe?"_ The tone of Sam's voice made the archangel realize how much trouble he was in; and how much yummy hot sex his Sammy would deny him if he didn't follow through.

"Of course, anything you need; just shout!" Before anyone could speak, Gabe had wrapped himself around Sam in almost an impossible manner before disappearing them from the room. It was now silent, both Cas and Dean staring at one another. Without a word, Cas finished mixing the batter like Sam had shown him, gently poured it into the pan before putting it in the oven; banishing the rest of the mess.

"You gonna answer me Cas or leave me standing here like an idiot?" Dean called out again, not moving from his place from across the room. Cas looked back at him before nodding, and banishing the mess from his clothes.

"I wanted it to be a surprise…the cake that is now in the oven. I had never made one before but Sam offered to help me."

"Alright…" Dean drew it out, before moving over to the bed where Cas had sat down.

"That doesn't explain to me why you're makin' a cake."

"I wanted to make you a cake for our anniversary, I believe is what it was called." Uncommonly seen, Dean flushed at Cas' words before gathering himself.

"Uhh, Cas where did you hear that?"

"I saw it on a movie that I watched with Gabriel not too long ago. It was shown that when people who are together in an intimate relationship reach a lengthy period spent together, they give one another gifts. Seeing as I was unsure what you would like, I decided to make you a cake since I knew a pie would be more difficult to create. I realize it sounds stupid, I should just forget about it com,-"Before Cas could finish speaking, Dean has upturned his chin to lock his lips against the angels. A soft purr filled Cas' throat and Dean chuckled before pulling away; stroking Cas' cheek.

"It was real sweet of you to think of me Cas, thanks. " The smile that lit up Cas' face was more than worth the awkwardness of the whole situation.

-SPN-

They sat close together, flicking through random channels while eating on the cake Cas' had made.

"This is actually really good, Cas!" The angel smiled at his charge, paying no mind to the television that Dean continuously flicked through.

"I am glad that you like it Dean. I feel the need to ask though; did you honestly think I would become intimate enough with your brother to perform sexual acts with him?" Dean flinched at the mental images of his brother and Cas in bed before swallowing his mouthful of cake.

"Ehh…I may have overreacted, but if you could have only heard how you two sounded inside here alone you would understand!" Dean protested against his irrationality, while still munching on the cake. Cas could only smile and lean closer to Dean on the couch.

"Of course Dean, whatever you say."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ughh such a horrible ending but nothing else seemed right. Short, sweet, and too the point! Hope you all liked it, lemme know what you think! -R.F.


End file.
